


Guardian Angel!Connor

by queerest_avenger



Category: Connor(Detroit:Become Human) - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Connor, Fluff, GuardianAngel!Connor, Other, gender neutral reader, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I’ve been thinking about Angel!Connor since I finished Good Omens. Would I be considered a monster fucker? ‘Cause I’ve had a thing for angels and demons since SPN.





	Guardian Angel!Connor

• You first notice him when you’re walking around town shopping  
• You don’t think anything of it at first  
• Until you see him everywhere  
• At the store  
• Cinema  
• Walking home after work  
• Fear sets in when you finally realise he’s stalking you  
• Connor never meant to reveal himself  
• He was assigned to protect you  
• He was supposed to stay out of sight, but all ways one step behind you  
• He realised you had noticed him  
• “Don’t freak out, okay?” Connor put his hands out in front of him. “L-look, just let me explain all right?” He quirks an eyebrow at you  
• You're not sure you should let him, but you do; going against better judgement  
• “Well? Explain yourself, creep.” you demand, putting your hands on your hips  
• “I-I wasn’t stalking you,Y/N. I’m your-  
• You cut him off before he could get the rest of his sentence out  
• “Then how the fuck do you know my name?! You’ve probably gotten access to more than that!”  
• “If you’d let me finish, I’d be able to explain myself!” His voice raised just an octave  
• Connor was known to be very patient and kind, unlike most angels  
• He’s never had sudden outbursts like this  
• It takes a lot to piss the celestial being off  
• “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just-I”, he sighs. “ I didn’t plan on revealing my true form to you this soon.”  
• “You still haven’t explained why you’ve been following me. And what do you mean ‘you’re true form’?” you asked  
• “ I’m your angel. I-I mean, I’m your guardian angel.” He stuttered  
• You laughed  
• “Yeah, sure. And I’m a witch!”  
• Connor just stared  
• ”You're not an angel. There's no such thing as heaven or hell. god and satan don't exist.”  
• The angel sighed  
• For Heaven’s sake, of course they’d assign him to an atheist!  
• He just pinches the bridge of his nose  
• “I’m an *angel*. Heaven and hell *do* exist and there are such things as demons too.”  
• “Okay.” you replied, shaking your head  
• “This is going to be difficult.”  
• Connor is so shy, it’s quite amusing  
• You’ve only heard him swear a few times  
• Innocent ‘Lil Angel™️  
• He’s so awkward and clumsy  
• Connor hasn’t been back to heaven since revealing himself to you  
• He’s the odd out of the bunch  
• They’re not missing him  
• It took a while for you to believe him  
• I mean you’ve been an atheist for some time and you’re supposed to believe some stranger? Especially a man?  
• Pfft  
• You’re standing in your kitchen watching Connor cook when you started asking him questions  
• He’s been cooking for you lately and insists to do it for as long as he stays  
• He was very upset to find out that you’ll sometimes go all day without eating  
• “Y/N, it’s very unhealthy. Especially, for someone so young.”  
• You roll your eyes at the angel  
• You know he’s only trying to help, but it’s still annoying  
• “Con?”  
• He hums, letting you know he’s acknowledged your many nicknames for him as he cuts off the stove  
• It’s quite amusing to see him in an apron  
• You’re smiling at him  
• “I didn’t know angels could be so domestic,let alone cook.”  
• Connor looked over to you as he set the table  
• “I’ve been around for millennia, Y/N/N. I’ve picked up some things.”  
• “Why are you so nice to me anyway? I mean I’ve seen plenty of Supernatural. Angels are complete dildos.”  
• Connor just stared at you, ignoring your use of a sex toy as an insult  
• “Supernatural? What’s Supernatural?”  
• “It’s a show about two brothers who go around hunting creatures and stuff. Later on in the season they introduce angels and demons. The eldest, Dean ends up dating an angel, Castiel.”  
• “Okay, Dean and Cas don’t date at all, but they should’ve gotten together.”  
• Connor nods, “And the angels?”  
• “ Like I said,complete dicks. Castiel wasn’t always likeable. It took him a few seasons.”  
• “God’s a piece of work too. Well,on the show anyway. I’m not sure what I believe anymore after you.”  
• “Because I have to protect you.” Connor says more to himself as he sits at the kitchen table  
• “What?” you ask as you seat yourself across from him  
• “You asked why I’m so nice to you. It’s because I have to protect you.”  
• “That has nothing to do with you being so nice to me.”  
• “You could be rude and uncaring, but you’re not.”  
• “You’re strange. In a good way.”  
• Connor ignores your questions  
• “You need to eat.”  
• He won’t admit that he’s grown to care for you over time, more than he should’ve  
• Your were *his* Human  
• Albeit, your were stubborn, loud, very opinionated, childish at times, and you swore a lot  
• But that only made him love you more  
• He wasn’t supposed fall for his ward  
• Heaven forbade humans and angels from being together  
• If the the other angels or god found out, he’d be punished  
• Sometimes, he doesn’t know what to do with you  
• The two of you are out one day  
• You wanted to get pizza, but the pizza place was by your flat was closed  
• You groaned in annoyance  
• “I cant live without pizza, angel!” you whined  
• Connor just rolls his eyes  
• “You can live without pizza for one day, Y/N/N.”  
• “But, Cooonnor! I want pizza now!” “I’ll die if I don’t.”  
• “I swear I’m looking after a child sometimes.”  
• He makes you a compromise once the two of you are home and miracles you a pizza  
• Your eyes are wide as the pizza appears in front of you  
• Connor tries not to use any magic so he’s not detected by others  
• “Thank you, angel!” you sing-song, kissing his cheek  
• He scrunched up his face  
• He had grease all over his cheek  
•”Sorry”, you manage to say with a mouth full of pepperoni  
• He can’t help but smile despite how disgusting that was  
• His Human  
• He has so many nicknames  
• Angel, obviously  
• sweetie, love, hon, darlin’, silly angel, Con, Connie, brown eyes, handsome  
• That one he wasn’t expecting  
• “What?” you asked, “You’ve been created to look like this and you’ve been around for centuries. You’re telling me no one was attracted to you?”  
• “W-well no. Not that I recall.”  
• “You’re attractive. There, now you’ve got someone.”  
• Connor is a blushing mess  
•”You’re attracted to me?”  
• “Well, I-I guess. Shit.”  
• “You’re an angel, for fucks sake, you’re supposed to be.” you threw up your hands in exasperation  
• “That’s not really an answer.”  
• “Yes,Con. I’m attracted to you.” you grumble  
• “I’m sorry what was that?”  
• He was so smug  
• He definitely heard you  
• “I said ‘I’m attracted you you’!”  
• He’s smiling like an idiot  
• He’s very self conscious when it comes to his wings  
• You really wanted to see them, but you didn’t push him  
• The first time you see them was when he was shielding you from the rain  
• You could barley make them out against the harsh downpour  
• They’re beautiful!  
• His wings are white and tawny  
• Saying they were huge was an understatement  
• He lets you touch them after easing him into it  
• You’re scared to touch them in fear of hurting him  
• “It’s all right. I trust you.”  
• You’re stroking them at first with the tips of your fingers before you have your whole hand in his feathers  
• He sighs contentedly  
• “That’s nice.” he hums  
• He has his eyes closed, strands of chocolate hair hanging in his eyes  
• Smiling serenely  
• He lets you preen him  
• Not sure what you’re doing at first  
• He walked you through it  
• Lots of moaning  
• Wing kink?  
• “Uh, Connor?”  
• “Hmm?”  
• “You all right?”  
• “Y-yes. Your hands feel really nice.”  
• He has his back turned away from you  
• He’s blushing like crazy because he let himself get so loud.  
• “O-okay. Do you want me to stop?”  
• “No!” his eyes widen  
• “No. Sorry. No, I don’t.”  
• You continue running your hands through them  
• Connor might come off as an awkward dork, but if anyone, and I mean anyone tries to do you harm he will smite a bitch  
• Very protective boi  
• He’s so precious  
• For a 1,0000+ angel he can be childish  
• And he has the audacity to call you a child  
• Don’t leave him alone with children or animals  
• He’s usually very kind and carefree, but he can be brash and cold around certain people  
• Don’t mistake his kindhearted nature for naïveté  
• His eyes turn blue when he’s angry  
• He will fuck a bitch up if he needs to  
• Low-key a badass  
• He can materialise an athamé out of thin air  
• You’re still amazed when he does any type of magic  
• He’s very shy and gets flustered easily, but he can be a smug little shit


End file.
